


Misunderstandings

by Joshwashingtonisbae (orphan_account)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/M, Josh is a good bro, Josh is also a terrible matchmaker, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Joshwashingtonisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was just trying to be a good friend and help Chris and Ashley get on with it. That's all.<br/>Shame that's not how it turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Until Dawn.

 

He’s convinced that Chris and Ashley are trying to give him cavities. Not a day goes by that they’re not awkwardly flirting, sniping at each other over the strangest little things, or sneaking glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking. Often it’s all three in the same day.

It’s not only cavity inducing but also exhausting. Any more of this and Josh is going to start pulling his hair out.

Unfortunately it’s just the three of them this weekend, Hannah, Beth and Sam all having decided to go on some back to nature camping trip. This at least gives Josh enough time to hopefully nudge his friends in the right direction (or bash their heads together until they finally get a clue), for his sanity's sake at least. He does try his best to avoid lingering on what he thinks they’ll get up to once he’s successful,  ~~and gone~~. It’s a  ~~distracting~~ uncomfortable thought. Certainly not what a friend should be picturing, especially when it involves his best  _guy_.  

So, while Chris goes out to get supplies. Pizza and alcohol of course, he decides to have a little chat with Ashley. She’s wearing a cute little pair of denim shorts (that really draw the eye to her long,  ~~gorgeous~~  legs), and a cute little plain red t-shirt.

Josh quickly averts his stare to the book in her hands, just in time as she turns to face him. “How long have you been friends with Chris, Ashley?”

“Not as long as you” she replies cheekily, slowly putting her book down.   As if that counts with matters of the heart.

“I guess” he concedes. “I was wondering if you’d tell me how you two met?”

Despite one eyebrow looking distractingly high after his question, Ashley appeared mostly amused by it. “Seriously, you don’t remember?”

He quickly shakes his head. Accepting this Ashley quickly counters with ““Why the sudden interest then, you've never asked before?”

He should have expected this, Ashley always was the smart one in their little group. Chris may be their resident nerd but he wasn't always great at reading a situation.

“Guess I just wanted to know a little more about you, after all we've been spending a lot of time together lately” Josh quickly fired back.

Appearing to mull his answer over, Ashley evidently decided to accept his reasoning as she motioned for him to sit. “We met because of you actually, remember when you called Chris to pick you up from Mike’s party because you were seriously wasted? Well I was the one who had to help him drag you to his car. I guess the rest is history.”

The silence that follows her declaration stretches out a little too long, both of them just looking at each other. Ashley eventually folds her arms primly across her  ~~distracting~~ chest and leans forward towards him.

Whatever she was going to say however was unceremoniously cut off by the loud bang of the door as Chris swoops in. Josh decides to forgive his timing tough after he presents the pizzas. If his chest feels a little funny after their conversation, it’s probably just from eating too quickly.

_ _ _

 

Ashley’s gone out shopping with the girls. Josh and Chris are instead engaging in an afternoon of video games. Josh is kicking Chris’s butt at Mario Kart, but they’re making idle chit-chat as they play. Mostly because Chris is trying to throw Josh off his game, but it’s still a pleasant afternoon.

“So you and Ashley been on any trips to the bone zone” Josh jokes, smirking slightly as Chris’s character jerks around wildly on the screen. “If you have you can tell me, in fact I insist you spare no details.”

Chris doesn't look away from the screen. “There’s nothing going on with me and Ash.”

Josh gives him a brilliant, if slightly crooked smile “because you’re both waiting for someone to make a move.”

“If it were me I’d already be all over  ~~you~~ it” He did not just think that. This whole matchmaker thing was just messing with his head.

Looking pretty dower Chris responds “I just don’t want to risk losing her.”

“If this is about you being worried about not being any  _good,_ I can help you with that.” Set him up with one of his old hook ups. It wouldn't be hard, Chris is a good looking dude, if he keeps his mouth shut.

“What, Seriously?” Oh no, he looks kind of freaked. Chris must not be into the whole no strings attached thing.

“Hey, don’t freak. It was just a suggestion.” Josh quickly reassures him.

 Despite this they spend the next ten minutes playing in silence.

Thankfully Beth saves him, texting him begging for an out from the shopping trip, so Josh is able to leave the apartment pretty quickly. The atmosphere had gotten pretty weird in there by the end, and Chris kept glancing at him with an odd expression marring his features. Josh could have sworn his eyes had flicked to Josh’s lips a few times.

 

Weird. 


	2. Still Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh just can't seem to get his message across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Be warned.

“It’s not uncommon,” he murmurs to Ashley while they’re sat together, waiting for Chris’s class to finish. “Friends spend loads of time together, they get to know each other almost…” he shrugs “intimately. It’s not uncommon for that to lead to less than platonic feelings.”

“I’ll remember to remind you of that the next time you and Mike hang out.”

Josh tries to suppress an involuntary grimace at that mental image. Hannah would kill him! “Let’s be clear, if you’re afraid of taking a risk, don’t be. Either it works or it doesn’t, but I can promise you somethings are worth a little risk.”

She appears quite taken back, looking at him incredulously. “You think the reason nothing’s happened is that I'm afraid of taking a risk?”

“Aren't you?”

“No, it’s because of Chris. He’s too important for me to lose over some hypothetical relationship – that would probably end in flames anyway!” She responds angrily, and refuses to be engaged on the matter further.  

____

He and Chris are lounging around in his kitchen, preparing drinks for when the rest of the group arrives. “I hate beating around the bush, so I guess I’ll come right out with it…”

“You need to grow a pair! I've been trying to lay the ground work but maybe you’re just not getting the hint.”

Then, as if the universe were mocking Josh’s plan the front door smashed against the wall as Mike, and the rest of the group, sauntered through the door. If Chris had recovered enough to respond to his little rant, he wasn't given the chance to voice his protests as the group swarmed towards them ~~the drinks~~.


End file.
